Un ange triste
by steph65
Summary: Voilà une petite histoire de Noël...Pardon si elle arrive un peu en retard. Je vous souhaite une très bonne année! Bonne lecture.
1. Chapitre 1

\- Je suis fatiguée, papa !

\- Encore une petite minute, mon ange.

\- Ça fait quatre fois que tu dis ça! J'en ai assez, et puis j'ai mal aux pieds à force de marcher ! Je veux rentrer à la maison.

\- C'est Noël, ma puce ! Ça n'arrive qu'une fois par an, alors il faut en profiter.

\- On en a profité, papa ! Ça fait des heures qu'on est là ! Allez, on rentre, s'il te plait ! Dit la petite fille en tirant son père par la main.

\- Oh, regarde ce magasin! On ne l'a pas fait celui-là. Allez, viens, on va voir ce qu'il y a, dit son père en entraînant la petite qui le suivit en traînant des pieds. C'est le dernier, je te promets. Après, on rentre retrouver grand-mère.

La petite fille le suivit d'un air résigné dans une énième boutique, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de bailler. À quelques jours de Noël, son père avait décidé, au petit-déjeuner, qu'il leur fallait acheter encore quelques guirlandes et autres babioles pour leur appartement, bien que celui-ci soit déjà bien décoré. Ils étaient arrivés au centre commercial en milieu de matinée, et depuis, ils déambulaient de boutique en boutique, au milieu d'une foule de gens venus faire leurs derniers achats. Alexis, tout comme son père, adorait cette période de l'année, mais malgré tout, toute cette frénésie avait fini par avoir raison de son enthousiasme et, en cette fin de journée, la fillette de cinq ans était épuisée et n'aspirait qu'à une chose : rentrer à la maison, et s'installer sur le canapé devant la télé pour regarder un dessin animé.

\- Alexis, regarde ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Il me va bien ? Demanda Castle en se regardant dans un miroir après avoir posé un feutre sur sa tête. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se retourna et…ne vit pas sa fille.

\- Alexis ?...Alexis ?

Il posa le chapeau en regardant tout autour de lui.

\- Alexis, où es-tu ?

Toujours sans réponse, il interpella une vendeuse.

\- Excusez-moi. Est-ce que vous avez vu ma fille ? Elle était à côté de moi il y a un instant, et maintenant, elle n'est plus là.

La vendeuse secoua la tête

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais rassurez-vous, elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin. On va la trouver.

Tous deux firent le tour du magasin, sans succès. Castle sentit l'angoisse s'emparer de lui.

\- Votre fille n'est pas dans le magasin, dit la vendeuse. Elle a dû sortir sans qu'on la voit. Peut-être pour aller voir le Père Noël qui est un peu plus loin, dans la galerie. Vous devriez aller voir par là-bas.

\- D'accord. Merci.

Castle se précipita hors du magasin.

\- Alexis !... Alexis ! Appela-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui. Rien. Pas de trace de sa fille.

Suivant les conseils de la vendeuse, il courut vers l'endroit où se trouvait le Père Noël, demandant au passage à plusieurs personnes s'ils avaient croisés une petite fille rousse. Mais personne n'avait vu Alexis. Arrivé devant le Père Noël, il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, tout en continuant à appeler sa fille. Il était maintenant totalement paniqué, et commençait à imaginer les pires scénarios. Et si Alexis s'était fait enlever ? Oh mon Dieu, non ! Pas ça ! Pas sa petite fille chérie ! S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Alexis était toute sa vie. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

\- Alexis ! Hurla-t-il.

\- Monsieur ! Monsieur, calmez-vous !

Deux agents de sécurité, alertés par les cris tandis qu'ils patrouillaient dans la galerie, venaient d'arriver à sa hauteur.

\- Alexis ! Cria une fois Castle.

\- Monsieur, calmez-vous, répéta l'un d'eux. Que se passe-t-il ?

Castle les regarda, l'air totalement hagard.

\- Ma fille ! Je ne la retrouve pas. Elle était à côté de moi, dans un magasin, et la minute d'après, elle avait disparue. Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait !

\- On va la retrouver, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais d'abord, dites-nous depuis combien de temps vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

\- Je ne sais pas…pas longtemps… le temps de la chercher avec la vendeuse du magasin, là-bas, répondit-il en montrant du doigt la boutique dans laquelle il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt avec sa fille, ça fait à peine…10 minutes, reprit-il après avoir jeté un œil à sa montre.

Dix petites minutes, qui pourtant lui paraissaient des siècles.

\- Bien. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de trop s'éloigner. Et maintenant, dites-nous comment elle s'appelle et de quoi elle a l'air, quels vêtements elle porte. Tout ce qui pourrait nous aider à l'identifier.

Les paroles de l'agent, prononcées sur un ton calme et posé, eurent aussitôt un effet apaisant sur le père paniqué, qui sembla retrouver ses esprits. Il prit son portefeuille de la poche de son blouson et en sortit une photo sa fille.

\- Tenez, dit-il en le donnant à l'autre agent. Elle s'appelle Alexis. Alexis Castle. Elle a six ans, et mesure environ 1 mètre 15. Elle est rousse aux yeux bleus.

\- Bien Monsieur Castle, très bien, l'encouragea le premier agent tout en prenant des notes sur un calepin. Et comment est-elle habillée ?

\- Elle…elle porte un manteau rouge et une écharpe violette. Et des bottines noires.

\- Une petite fille rousse en manteau rouge, on devrait la retrouver rapidement, ne vous inquiétez pas. Restez ici, au cas où elle viendrait voir le Père Noël. Nous, on va prévenir nos collègues de la salle de télésurveillance, pour qu'ils cherchent votre fille sur les écrans, pendant que mon collègue et moi on fait un tour dans la galerie et dans les magasins. On revient vite.

\- D'accord, mais je ne peux pas rester là à attendre sans rien faire. Vous ne croyez pas que je devrais la chercher moi aussi ?

\- Ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est aller à l'entrée du centre commercial. Il y a deux policiers qui y sont postés en surveillance. Demandez-leur s'ils ont vu sortir votre fille.

À peine ces mots prononcés, le visage de Castle se décomposa. Il n'avait même pas envisagé la possibilité que sa petite fille puisse avoir eu l'idée de sortir d'ici. En l'Imaginant en train d'errer toute seule sur les trottoirs de New-York, la panique le reprit.

\- Mais je suis certain qu'il n'en est rien, reprit l'agent de sécurité en voyant le visage livide de Castle. Je crois plutôt qu'elle est toujours quelque part par ici, en train de chercher le Père Noël. C'est pourquoi je voudrais qu'après avoir prévenu les policiers à l'entrée afin qu'ils soient vigilants, vous reveniez ici. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, ça marche.

Aussitôt les policiers partis, Castle se précipita vers la sortie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'officier Beckett se demandait pour la centième fois de la journée pourquoi il avait fallu qu'elle soit affectée ici, en surveillance devant un des plus gros centre commerciaux de la ville, elle qui détestait Noël et tout ce qui s'y rapportait, lorsque un homme en sortit en trombe et se précipita vers elle.

\- S'il vous plait, aidez-moi ! Monsieur l'agent !

Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui arrivait en courant. Surpris, ce dernier stoppa net à quelques pas d'elle.

\- Euh…pardon, Madame, je croyais que…

\- Je suis l'officier Beckett, se présenta-t-elle. En quoi puis-je vous aider, Monsieur ?

\- Ma fille. Est-ce que vous avez vu ma petite fille ?

L'homme parlait vite et semblait affolé.

\- Pardon, mais je ne comprends pas…Calmez-vous, et expliquez-moi ce qui vous arrive.

\- Oui, pardon. Excusez-moi. J'étais dans un magasin avec Alexis, ma fille. Elle a six ans. Je ne l'ai quitté des yeux qu'une minute, mais ça a suffi pour qu'elle disparaisse. Je l'ai cherché, mais je ne la trouve pas. Les agents de sécurité sont à sa recherche à l'intérieur, mais ils m'ont dit de venir voir si vous l'aviez vu sortir du centre commercial.

Voyant un homme visiblement inquiet parler avec sa collègue, l'officier Jenkins s'approcha d'eux pour voir de quoi il retournait.

\- D'accord, Monsieur… ?

\- Castle. Richard Castle.

\- Ok, Monsieur Castle. Je suis l'officier Jenkins. Est-ce que vous avez une photo de votre fille à nous montrer ?

\- Non. J'ai donné la seule que j'avais aux agents de sécurité, dedans. Mais elle est facilement reconnaissable. Elle est rousse, avec des yeux bleus, et elle porte un manteau rouge et une écharpe violette. Vous l'avez vu sortir ? Ou plutôt, dites-moi que vous ne l'avez pas vu sortir, par pitié !

Les deux officiers se regardèrent un instant. Jenkins secoua la tête.

\- Monsieur Castle, reprit Beckett, rassurez-vous, votre fille est toujours à l'intérieur.

\- Vous êtes sûrs ?

\- C'est certain. Croyez-bien que si nous avions vu sortir une fillette non accompagnée, nous l'aurions aussitôt prise en charge et ramenée au PC de sécurité.

En entendant cela, l'homme soupira de soulagement. Son visage, jusque-là livide, reprit quelques couleurs et il sembla rajeunir de quelques années, lui qui pourtant ne devait pas avoir plus d'une trentaine d'années, estima l'officier Beckett en l'observant discrètement.

\- Alexis est peut-être dans un magasin avec sa mère, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Non. Sa mère et moi sommes divorcés, et elle habite à l'autre bout du pays.

\- D'accord.

Le jeune père divorcé semblait si mort d'inquiétude pour sa fille que cela toucha Beckett.

\- Jenkins, dit-elle en se tournant vers son équipier, tu peux assurer la surveillance tout seul pendant un moment ?

\- Ce n'est pas règlementaire, mais oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais aider Monsieur Castle à retrouver sa fille. D'accord ?

\- Ok, mais on reste en contact.

\- D'accord.

Castle et Beckett rentrèrent dans le centre commercial.

\- Je voudrais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, dit Castle.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Ben, pour le _« Monsieur l'agent »_. Dans mon affolement, je n'ai pas vu…je croyais que…enfin, vous voyez…

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il peut y avoir des officiers de police féminins ?

\- Si, bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas macho. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à…j'étais perturbé…je suis perturbé par ce qui m'arrive.

\- Je comprends parfaitement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous en veux pas.

\- Parfait.

\- Alors, votre fille est chez vous pour les vacances ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Alexis est venue passer Noël avec vous ? C'est…cool.

\- Euh, non, pas vraiment.

\- Quoi ? Ça n'est pas cool d'avoir votre fille pour Noël ?

\- Non, non. Vous ne comprenez pas. En fait, c'est moi qui en ai la garde. Alexis vit avec moi toute l'année.

\- Ah. Pardon. Je croyais que…enfin, vous voyez…

\- Pas de problème.

Ils venaient d'arriver devant le Père Noël.

\- Les agents de sécurité m'ont demandés de rester là, au cas où Alexis viendrait par ici voir…

\- Le Père Noël, le coupa Beckett. Normal pour une enfant de six ans. Ils ont raison. Restez dans le coin. Dites-moi juste dans quel magasin vous étiez au moment où Alexis a disparue.

\- Celui-là, là-bas, répondit Castle en montrant du doigt une boutique de chapeaux.

\- Ok, je vais commencer par là.

Le voyant scruter les alentours d'un air anxieux, elle tenta de le rassurer.

\- On va la retrouver, je vous le promets.

Il lui sourit tristement.

\- Elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux, vous savez. Alexis est…toute ma vie.

\- On va la retrouver, répéta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Castle attendait depuis presque une heure, sans aucune nouvelle ni des agents de sécurité, ni de l'officier Beckett, lorsqu'il vit enfin cette dernière revenir vers lui. Il lui sembla que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. Elle portait Alexis dans ses bras. Elle l'avait retrouvée !

\- Alexis ! cria-t-il en se précipitant à leur rencontre.

La petite fille tourna la tête en entendant la voix de son père.

\- Papa !

Beckett déposa la petite au sol, et celle-ci courut se jeter dans les bras de son père.

\- Alexis ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! Dit Castle en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Pardon, papa, s'excusa la petite en enfouissant la tête dans le cou de son père.

\- Mais bon sang, où étais-tu passée ?

Arrivée à leur hauteur, c'est l'officier Beckett qui répondit à cette question.

\- J'ai fouillé minutieusement tous les magasins un par un, et j'ai fini par la retrouver dans une boutique de manteaux. Mais j'ai bien failli ne pas la voir. Cette petite coquine s'était endormie sous un portant. Heureusement que j'ai vu ses petits pieds dépasser.

\- Endormie ?

\- Ben oui, répondit la fillette. Je t'ai dit que j'étais fatiguée, mais tu ne m'écoutais pas. Alors j'ai cherché un endroit où je pouvais me reposer un peu.

\- Oh, citrouille, je te demande pardon. Une journée au centre commercial, c'est un peu trop pour toi. Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on ne viendra plus au centre commercial ? s'inquiéta Alexis.

Castle et Beckett ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant l'air dépité de la petite fille.

\- Si, on reviendra. Mais la prochaine fois, on restera moins longtemps, répondit-il en serrant sa fille contre lui.

\- Papa ! J'arrive plus à respirer !

\- Pardon, mais c'est parce que je suis très content qu'on t'ait retrouvé…Enfin, que l'officier Beckett t'ait retrouvée.

\- Kate.

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle s'appelle Kate. Elle me l'a dit quand elle m'a trouvé.

\- Ah…d'accord.

Il se tourna vers Beckett.

\- Vous devez sûrement vous dire que je suis un piètre père.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais penser ça, à votre avis ?

\- Ma fille a disparue parce que je n'ai pas fait assez attention à elle.

\- Ce genre de chose arrive tous les jours, et à n'importe qui. Demandez aux agents de sécurité. Ils vous diront que les enfants égarés sont leur lot quotidien.

\- En parlant des agents, il faut leur dire qu'on a retrouvé Alexis.

\- C'est fait. Je suis passée au PC sécurité avant de revenir.

\- Merci, officier Beckett. Merci pour tout.

\- De rien, Monsieur Castle. Je n'ai fait que mon travail. Et…vous pouvez m'appeler Kate.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, merci Kate, dit-il en lui tendant sa main libre. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Rick.

Ils se serrèrent la main, et soudain, c'était comme si le temps se figeait. Les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre, plus rien n'existait autour à part eux. Jusque-là trop inquiet au sujet de sa fille, Castle n'avait pas vraiment porté attention à la jeune femme. Il réalisait à présent qu'elle ne devait pas avoir à peine plus de vingt ans. _Elle semble bien jeune pour être officier de police_ , se dit-il. _Elle_ _doit sortir à peine de l'académie. Qu'est-ce qui peux pousser une jeune fille comme elle à entrer dans les forces de l'ordre ?_ En quelques secondes, son esprit d'analyse et sa curiosité d'écrivain prirent le dessus sur tout le reste. _Elle n'a pas d'accent quand elle parle, ce qui veut dire qu'elle a été élevée à Manhattan, dans un milieu aisé._ _Elle est belle, elle semble intelligente. Elle devrait être sur les bancs d'une très bonne fac pour devenir avocate. Et pourtant, elle est entrée dans la police. Pourquoi ?_ Pour ne rien gâcher, elle avait des yeux magnifiques, d'un vert émeraude comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Mais il y avait cette lueur…Elle souriait, mais la tristesse dans son regard disait autre chose. Racontait une autre histoire. Une histoire qu'il aurait bien aimé connaître. À cet instant, que n'aurait-il pas donné pour l'inviter à boire un café, et tenter de percer le mystère qu'elle représentait. Mais c'était sans compter sur Alexis qui commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Papa, on rentre à la maison ?

La petite fille leur fit soudain reprendre pied avec la réalité.

\- Je…dois retourner à mon poste, dit Beckett. Mon équipier doit se demander ce que je fais

\- Oui, bien sûr. Et moi, il faut que je ramène cette jeune fille.

\- Vous avez votre voiture au parking ou vous êtes venu en taxi ?

\- En taxi.

\- Dans ce cas…

Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la sortie du centre commercial. Alexis toujours dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur de la perdre à nouveau, Castle héla un taxi arrivant à leur hauteur, qui s'arrêta aussitôt.

\- Encore merci, Kate. Je suis ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Même si les circonstances n'étaient pas des plus agréables. Et…qui sait ? Peut-être que nos chemins se recroiseront un de ces jours…

\- Peut-être. Moi aussi je suis ravie de vous avoir rencontré, Monsieur Cas…Rick, se reprit-elle. Et toi aussi, Alexis. Ça a été un plaisir de faire ta connaissance. Mais promets-moi de ne plus jamais t'éloigner de ton père.

\- C'est promis, Kate. Et merci de m'avoir ramené à mon papa.

\- De rien, sourit l'officier.

Castle et Alexis montèrent dans le taxi, qui s'engagea dans le trafic chargé. Mais Rick ne pût s'empêcher de se retourner pour regarder Beckett une dernière fois. L''uniforme qu'elle portait n'était peut-être pas une tenue des plus attrayantes, mais malgré tout, il avait l'impression d'avoir rencontré un ange aujourd'hui. Un ange triste.

De son côté, Beckett retourna à son poste de surveillance d'un pas lourd, presque à contrecœur. Elle n'arrivait pas à prendre part à la joie collective. Elle avait l'impression que c'était hier que son père et elle enlevaient les décorations à la maison, et lorsqu'ils l'avaient fait, c'est comme s'ils mettaient Noël dans une boite pour toujours. Son père était parti s'isoler dans sa cabane deux jours auparavant, et elle, elle travaillait. « Protéger et servir », telle était la devise de la police. Alors elle servait en aidant les personnes qui en avaient besoin, comme elle avait aidé cet homme à retrouver sa fille aujourd'hui. Et elle protégerait les gens en montant la garde le soir du réveillon, pendant qu'ils feraient la fête chez eux. Richard Castle…l'auteur préféré de sa mère. Elle n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il s'était présenté, mais elle le connaissait. Ou plutôt devrait-elle dire qu'elle connaissait ses livres, tous ses livres. Ceux-là même qui, jours après jours, nuits après nuits depuis bientôt un an, l'aidaient à surmonter son chagrin. Parce que de lui, elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose. Juste ce que la presse people en disait, à savoir que c'était un play-boy millionnaire qui passait son temps à écumer les soirées mondaines de la ville, une femme différente à son bras à chaque fois. Mais ce n'était pas cet homme-là qu'elle venait de rencontrer, non. La personne dont elle venait de faire la connaissance n'avait rien de l'être frivole et inconstant décrit dans les journaux. Au contraire, alors même qu'elle ignorait qu'il avait une fille, il lui avait semblé être un père responsable et attentif, entièrement dévoué au bien-être de sa fille. Et une chose était sûre, c'est que la photo au dos de ses bouquins ne lui rendait pas hommage. Il était plutôt agréable à regarder, craquant même. Sans parler de son regard azur dans lequel elle s'était noyée le temps d'une poignée de mains, des yeux d'un bleu profond dans lesquels brillaient une lueur presque enfantine, des yeux qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier et dont, elle en était certaine, elle rêverait des nuits durant.

* * *

 **Je sais que dans la série, Alexis avait quatre ans lors de cette mésaventure, mais mon histoire se déroulant le Noël suivant le décès de Johanna, j'ai dû prendre quelques libertés et la « vieillir » un peu !**

 **Il y aura certainement une suite, mais celle-ci n'étant pour le moment que dans ma tête, il va vous falloir un peu patienter si vous voulez poursuivre l'aventure. Merci d'avance.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Loulou: Merci de me suivre ici.**

 **chrisfancaskett: Moi aussi, je me suis dis qu'il fallait une 2ème rencontre.**

 **caskett-faberry7715: Merci. Voilà la suite.**

 **blodi52: Oui, je continue, même si je ne sais pas encore combien de temps durera cette histoire.**

 **CastleHP: Décroise les doigts!**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il préparait le petit-déjeuner d'Alexis, Castle pensait à ce qu'il allait faire avec Alexis, à savoir finir de décorer le loft, lorsqu'il réalisa soudain que tout ce qu'il avait acheté la veille pour cela était resté au magasin. En effet, tellement soulagé d'avoir retrouvé Alexis, ils avaient quitté le centre commercial sans les récupérer. _Je vais devoir retourner les chercher ce matin_ , se dit-il. Un petit contretemps à son emploi du temps de la journée qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, puisque cela lui donnerait peut-être l'occasion de revoir celle qui avait hanté sa nuit. Du moins l'espérait-il, parce que sans cela, quelle chance avait-il de tomber à nouveau sur elle, de la recroiser par le plus grand des hasards, dans une ville aussi grande que New-York? Très peu, était-il forcé de reconnaître.

Il avait rêvé de l'officier Beckett, et de ses grands yeux verts, toute la nuit. Et cela faisait longtemps qu'une femme ne lui avait pas fait un tel effet, lui qui d'ordinaire oubliait tout de ses nombreuses conquêtes une fois la nuit passée, parfois même jusqu'à leur prénom. Mais Kate Beckett ne ressemblait à aucune des femmes qu'il avait l'habitude de rencontrer. Elle l'intriguait. Alors oui, il avait très envie de la revoir, et retourner chercher ses paquets au centre commercial était un bon prétexte pour cela, à supposer qu'elle n'ait pas été affectée ailleurs, parce que si tel était le cas, autant dire qu'il ne la reverrait probablement jamais.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Alexis qui, encore en pyjama, descendait les escaliers.

\- Bonjour papa, dit-elle en l'embrassant avant de s'asseoir sur un tabouret.

\- Bonjour, ma puce. Tu as bien dormi?

\- Super bien ! Et toi ?

J- e me suis levé plusieurs fois pour venir voir si tu étais bien dans ton lit, mais à part ça, oui, grimaça-t-il en posant devant elle un verre de jus d'orange, une assiette pleine de pancakes et du sirop d'érable.

\- Pardon de t'avoir fait si peur.

\- Je crois que je vais en faire des cauchemars pendant des mois. Ça a été le pire moment de mon existence !

\- À ton âge, crois-moi, la vie te réserve encore quelques sales tours.

\- Merci pour ces propos rassurants, mère. Mais tu ne sais même pas de quoi on parle.

Martha venait de faire irruption dans le loft. Elle jeta manteau, chapeau, et gants sur le canapé avant de les rejoindre.

\- Bonjour, ma chérie, dit-elle en embrassant sa petite-fille.

\- Bonjour, grand-mère, sourit Alexis.

\- Alors, c'est quoi ce « pire moment de ton existence » ? Demanda Martha à son fils.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi. J'ai eu une peur bleue. Alexis a disparue pendant une heure hier au centre commercial. Alors dit-moi, que peut-il m'arriver de pire ? demanda-t-il en lui préparant un thé.

\- La perdre pendant deux heures.

\- Très drôle ! C'est une expérience traumatisante à vivre !

\- Traumatisante pour qui ? Pour elle ou pour toi ? Parce qu'elle a l'air d'aller très bien.

\- Pour moi, bien sûr, grommela Castle avant de boire une gorgée de café.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu t'en remettras, crois-moi.

\- Si tu le dis. Parlons d'autres choses. Je te croyais au lit. C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, mon garçon. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai répété jusque tard dans la nuit et j'ai…non, il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas ce que j'ai fait après.

\- Merci de m'épargner les détails de ta nuit de débauche, mère, dit Castle en piquant à Alexis le pancake qu'elle venait d'enduire généreusement de sirop d'érable.

\- Papa ! Râla Alexis.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est le mien !

\- Avec la peur que tu m'as faite hier, tu peux bien me laisser. Tu me dois bien ça. Et il en reste plein. Tu m'en prépares un autre s'il te plait ?

\- Tu exagères ! Rit Alexis en lui jetant un torchon au visage.

Castle évita le bout de tissus et sourit à sa fille.

\- Cette nuit de débauche, comme tu dis, m'a épuisée, dit Martha. Je vais me coucher.

\- Mince. Moi qui comptais sur toi pour garder Alexis.

\- Tu vas quelque part ? Si tôt ?

\- Je dois retourner au centre commercial. Chercher les paquets qu'on a oubliés hier.

\- Alors file, je gère. Après tout, j'aurai bien le temps de dormir quand je serai morte.

\- Merci, mère. Le temps de me préparer, et j'y vais, dit-il en partant vers sa chambre.

Il en ressortit vingt minutes plus tard, douché et chaudement habillé.

\- J'en ai pour une heure, deux tout au plus s'il y a du monde.

\- Prends ton temps. On va bien trouver à s'occuper, Alexis et moi.

\- Dit bonjour à Kate de ma part su tu la vois, dit cette dernière.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Castle en mettant son blouson.

\- Qui est Kate ? Demanda Martha.

\- Alexis t'expliquera. À plus tard, dit-il avant de fermer la porte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Comme la veille, c'est un taxi qui le déposa devant le centre commercial. Dès qu'il en sortit, son regard se posa sur l'entrée et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle était là ! Il s'approcha.

\- Bonjour, Officier Beckett.

\- Oh, dit-elle, surprise. Monsieur… Castle. Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, sourit-il en lui tendant la main.

Lorsqu'elle répondit à sa poignée de main, elle sentit une douce chaleur envahir son corps et…ses joues. Elle ne pensait pas le revoir de sitôt, et pourtant il était là, devant elle, le sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux azur rivés sur elle. Elle se sentit rougir encore plus. _Pourvu qu'il pense que c'est le froid matinal qui me fait ça_ , pria-t-elle en silence. Elle avait soudain l'impression d'être une midinette de 15 ans face à son premier amoureux. _Reprends-toi, bon sang !_ Se morigéna-t-elle en retirant précipitamment sa main de celle de Castle.

Trop heureux de la revoir, Castle n'avait même pas noté le changement de coloration subite des joues de Beckett, et se contentait de la regarder fixement, tel un bienheureux.

\- Alors ? Vous…euh…vous ne pouvez plus vous passer du centre commercial ? bafouilla-t-elle.

\- J'ai réalisé que j'avais laissé mes paquets au magasin hier. La panique. J'espère que la vendeuse les aura mis de côté.

\- Qu'y avait-il de si important dedans pour que vous reveniez les chercher de si bon matin ?

\- Les décorations du sapin de Noël.

\- Ah ! Effectivement, c'est embêtant.

\- Non pas que nous n'en n'aillons aucune, rassurez-vous, mais…disons qu'il nous en manquait un peu pour que tout soit parfait. C'est pour ça qu'on est venu hier avec Alexis.

\- En parlant d'Alexis, comment va-t-elle ?

\- Bien, très bien. Elle vous envoie le bonjour, d'ailleurs.

\- C'est gentil. Vous le lui renverrez.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

\- Elle s'est bien remise de sa petite mésaventure?

\- Oh, vous savez, à cet âge-là, on se remet vite. Elle ne m'a pas semblé traumatisée outre mesure ce matin. Moi, par contre…grimaça-t-il, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Beckett.

Un son des plus agréables à entendre, se dit Castle en souriant encore plus.

\- Vous finirez bien par vous en remettre.

\- Oui, dans quelques années peut-être.

\- Avant, j'espère.

\- On verra bien.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, avant que Castle ne reprenne :

\- Bon, je vais y aller.

\- Oui.

\- Je vais en profiter pour trouver un cadeau à Alexis.

\- Vous ne lui avez pas encore acheté son cadeau de Noël?

\- Oh, si, bien sûr ! Mais celui-là, ce sera pour me faire pardonner mon moment d'inattention d'hier.

\- Je suis presque certaine qu'elle ne vous en veut pas, vous savez.

\- Vous avez raison, mais il faut bien que je me trouve des excuses pour la gâter. Je n'y peux rien, je suis comme ça.

\- Un vrai papa poule.

\- On ne se refait pas. Bon, j'y vais. Je vous verrai en sortant ?

\- Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

\- À tout à l'heure, alors.

\- À tout à l'heure.

Lorsqu'il ressortit une heure plus tard, Beckett était toujours là, à son poste.

\- Alors, vous avez retrouvé vos paquets, constata-t-elle en le voyant les mains pleines.

\- Oui. La vendeuse les avait mis dans la réserve. On va pouvoir finir de décorer le sapin, dit-il, tout excité. Et j'ai trouvé le cadeau d'Alexis.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un jeu de chimie. On peut faire 200 expériences. Je sens qu'elle va adorer !

\- C'est super. Mais elle n'est pas un peu jeune pour y jouer ?

\- Alexis est très mûre pour son âge. Et puis, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un ! Ça va être génial !

\- Pour qui vous l'avez acheté ce jeu ? Pour elle ou pour vous ? Demanda Beckett en souriant.

\- Pour elle, bien sûr !

\- Bien sûr !

\- Mais en tant que père responsable, je me dois de m'assurer qu'elle ne prenne aucun risque. Voilà pourquoi j'y jouerai avec elle.

\- Quel dévouement !

\- Je rêve ou vous ne croyez pas un mot de ce que je viens de vous dire ?

\- Disons plutôt que j'ai l'impression que vous vous cherchez une excuse pour vous amuser.

\- Avec ma fille. J'adore passer du temps avec elle. On s'amuse bien tous les deux. Dire que hier, j'ai failli…Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait.

\- Vous n'avez pas à le faire. C'est mon travail.

\- Je sais, mais…Que diriez-vous si je vous invitais à boire un café ?

\- Je vous dirais que c'est très gentil, mais que je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas quitter mon poste.

\- Oh, je m'en doute. Je ne voulais pas dire maintenant, mais...si vous êtes d'accord, on pourrait se retrouver à la fin de votre service ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Allez, dites-moi où et à quelle heure, et je serai là.

Beckett sembla hésiter. D'un côté, elle avait envie de dire oui à cet homme charmant qui l'implorait presque du regard, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait de faire attention. Elle ne connaissait presque rien de lui, et pourtant, elle sentait qu'avec de tels yeux et un tel pouvoir de persuasion, il pouvait être un danger pour son équilibre émotionnel précaire. _Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que tu risques, Kate ? Il te propose juste d'aller boire un café pour te remercier. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous galant,_ se dit-elle pour se rassurer. Et puisque que personne ne l'attendait à la maison, rien ne l'empêchait de traîner un peu avant de rentrer.

\- 18 heures 30, devant le 12ème district ? se décida-t-elle. Vous voyez où c'est ?

\- Je trouverai, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Castle, trop heureux qu'elle accepte l'invitation. 18 heures 30, c'est parfait. À ce soir, alors?

\- À ce soir.

\- Passez une bonne journée.

\- Vous aussi, Mr Castle. Amusez-vous bien avec Alexis...Les décorations, précisa-t-elle devant le regard perplexe qu'il lui adressait.

\- Ah, ça ! Oui, on va s'éclater !

Sur ce, il héla un taxi et rentra chez lui en se disant qu'il lui tardait déjà d'être au soir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà avec la suite. Pardon d'avoir tardé, mais le mois de janvier a été chargé pour moi. Je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. Alors j'espère juste que vous serez toujours là pour me lire. En tout cas, merci pour vos gentils commentaires.**

* * *

Lorsque Beckett sortit du 12ème le soir venu, comme convenu, Castle était là. Elle était revenue au poste avec son équipier vers 17h30. Ils avaient établi leur rapport de la journée avant d'aller troquer leurs uniformes contre leurs vêtements civils. Kate portait désormais un jean noir, des bottes et un gros pull beige en laine dont le grand col roulé dépassait de son épais blouson noir. Avec son bonnet enfoncé sur la tête jusqu'aux oreilles, beige lui aussi, elle aurait presque pu passer pour une adolescente. Presque seulement, parce la hauteur impressionnante de ses talons ajoutait à sa tenue une touche de féminité qui lui seyait à ravir. _C'est une très jolie jeune femme,_ se dit Castle en la voyant passer les portes.

\- Bonsoir, Dit Beckett en s'approchant de lui.

\- Bonsoir. Vous avez passez une bonne journée ?

\- Ennuyeuse.

\- Comment ça ? Pas d'enfants égarés à retrouver ? Pas de parents en détresse à réconforter ?

Beckett rit doucement. Castle adorait l'entendre rire.

\- Non, pas aujourd'hui. À croire qu'ils se sont montrés vigilants.

\- Plus que moi, c'est ce que voulez dire ? grimaça Castle.

\- Non, pas du tout ! Ce qui vous est arrivé ne fait pas de vous un mauvais père, vous savez.

\- Merci d'essayer de me rassurer. Il m'arrive parfois de me sentir submergé en matière d'éducation.

\- D'après ce que j'ai vu, vous vous en sortez très bien. Vous semblez avoir une relation très forte, tous les deux.

\- C'est vrai. Alexis et moi sommes très proches, presque fusionnels. Sûrement parce que c'est moi qui m'en occupe depuis qu'elle est née. C'est drôle, vous savez. Avant de l'avoir, je croyais tout avoir, une belle vie, un début de carrière réussi. Mais quand elle a débarqué dans ma vie, j'ai réalisé que j'étais à côté de la plaque. J'ignorais à quel point ce serait génial d'être père.

\- Et vous faites un super boulot. Alexis semble adorable.

\- Elle l'est ! Mais assez parlé de moi. Si on allait le boire, ce café ? Vous connaissez le quartier mieux que moi. Où est-ce qu'on va? Demanda Castle.

\- Il y a un Starbucks à pas très loin d'ici. On peut y aller à pied si ça vous convient.

\- Parfait ! Allons-y.

Ils se mirent en route. Le vent glacial qui s'était mis à souffler un peu plus tôt dans la journée n'avait pas découragé les badauds venus nombreux pour profiter des animations de Noël présentes dans toute la ville. La rue était pleine de monde, et ils durent marcher épaule contre épaule afin de pouvoir poursuivre leur conversation.

\- Et vous, votre journée ? Demanda Beckett.

\- On a fini de décorer la maison. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre le Père Noël !

\- Un peu de patience. Il ne va tarder. Plus que deux jours.

\- Oui, mais j'ai tellement hâte! J'adore me réveiller le matin de Noël et découvrir tous les cadeaux au pied du sapin !

Castle en parlait comme l'aurait fait un gamin de 5 ans. Il était si joyeux et si enthousiaste que c'en était étrange et amusant à la fois. Son visage rayonnait et son regard brillait d'une lueur enfantine qui attendrit Beckett et la fit sourire.

\- Vous semblez adorer Noël, constata-t-elle.

\- Pas vous ?

\- Oh, vous savez, pour moi, c'est juste un jour comme un autre.

\- Non, c'est faux. Noël n'est pas qu'une simple date dans le calendrier, ou une saison. Noël, c'est…une atmosphère particulière, un état d'esprit. C'est un sentiment subtil où plane dans l'air de la patience, de la joie et de la magie. Chacun est plus bienveillant, à l'écoute et généreux. C'est un temps où les contrariétés se mettent en pause et où nos âmes d'enfants se réveillent.

\- Si vous le dites !

\- Regardez-vous ! On dirait le « Grinch » !

\- Ça n'est pas ça. Je ne déteste pas Noël, non. Disons juste que…ça ne veut pas dire la même chose pour vous que pour moi.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est Noël ! Comment ça peut être différent ?

\- C'est…compliqué. On y est.

Ils venaient d'arriver devant le café, évitant ainsi à Beckett d'avoir à répondre à la question de Castle. Ce dernier lui tint la porte. Ils entrèrent et se rendirent au comptoir pour passer commande :

\- Un grand café au lait sans mousse avec 2 doses de sirop vanillé sans sucre s'il vous plait, demanda Beckett à la serveuse.

\- Et un grand cappuccino pour moi. Merci.

Ils ne durent pas attendre longtemps avant que leurs boissons ne soient servies. Castle régla la note et ils s'installèrent à une table.

\- C'est vrai que j'aime Noël, Dit Castle. Quand j'étais petit, même si on traversait des temps difficiles, ma mère faisait toujours en sorte que le réveillon soit magique. Chaque année, elle nous faisait écouter la suite de Casse-Noisette. Et je me disais que si elle arrivait à me rendre heureux alors que nos conditions de vie étaient si dures, c'est que les choses ne pouvaient que s'améliorer. J'adore éprouver ce sentiment d'espoir ! C'est fou quand on y pense. Que les jours les plus courts et les plus sombres de l'année, les gens célèbrent la lumière, quelle que soit leur foi. Et puis…qui n'aime pas les cadeaux ? C'est d'ailleurs devenu une tradition. Tous les ans, ma mère nous prépare son fameux lait de poule et on s'installe tous les trois devant la télévision pour regarder Casse-Noisette. Alexis adore !...Je parle de Casse-Noisette, bien sûr ! Parce que pour le lait de poule, elle va devoir attendre quelques années avant de pouvoir y goûter, vu la quantité d'alcool qu'il contient !

\- Votre mère passe donc le réveillon avec vous?

\- En fait, elle vit chez moi depuis quelques années.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes très proches alors.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. De vrais petits pois dans leur gousse !

Beckett ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'image.

\- Ma mère et un de ses nombreux Marthaismes !... Elle s'appelle Martha, expliqua-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de Beckett.

\- C'est très….imagé !

\- C'est tellement…elle ! Mais et vous alors ? Racontez-moi. Quelle est la tradition de la famille Beckett pour Noël?

Le soudain voile de tristesse dans le regard de Beckett n'échappa pas à l'attention de Castle. Elle se racla la gorge avant de répondre :

\- En fait, Je me suis portée volontaire pour assurer la garde. Il n'y aura donc pas de réveillon pour moi.

\- Vous travaillez le soir de Noël ? Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Et je vous l'ai dit. Noël n'a pas la même signification pour moi que pour vous.

Elle semblait sur la réserve. Elle ne lui disait pas tout, il en était certain, mais il se contenta de la regarder d'un air interrogateur qui n'échappa pas à Beckett.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien. C'est juste que… je me demandais…Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à rentrer dans la police ? C'est un choix peu commun pour une jeune femme.

\- Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à devenir écrivain ? Répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac au lieu de répondre.

\- Quoi ? Mais…comment… ? Je ne vous ai pas dit…Vous avez enquêté sur moi ou quoi ?

\- Pas besoin. Vous faites souvent les gros titres des journaux, Monsieur Castle. Sans compter que ma mère était une de vos plus grandes fans.

 _\- Était_ ? Releva-t-il.

De nouveau, il vit de la peine dans son regard.

\- Oui. Elle est…elle n'est plus là. Elle nous a quittés.

\- Je suis désolé.

Castle réfléchit vite. Beckett était jeune. Elle devait avoir à peine plus de vingt ans. Ce qui voulait dire que sa mère avait quoi ? Même pas cinquante ans ? Bien jeune pour disparaître de mort naturelle.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit-elle un peu sèchement avant de finir son café d'un trait.

S'en suivit un instant de silence. Castle comprit qu'il avait été trop loin.

\- Pardon. C'était indiscret de ma part. Je n'ai aucun droit de vous poser des questions.

\- Ça n'est pas grave. Curiosité d'écrivain, répondit Beckett en se levant. Il se fait tard, et je travaille demain. Je ferai mieux de rentrer.

À son tour, Castle se leva précipitamment, avec la désagréable impression d'être responsable de sa fuite. Il avait été maladroit, et il s'en voulut. Ils sortirent du café et se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir. Beckett lui tendit la main.

\- Merci pour le café, Monsieur Castle.

\- De rien. Merci à vous.

Ils restèrent ainsi, main dans la main, quelques secondes.

\- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, reprit Beckett.

\- Oh, oui. Il lâcha sa main. Je…je peux vous raccompagner chez vous, si vous voulez.

\- Non. C'est gentil, mais je vais prendre un taxi.

\- D'accord.

\- Alors…au revoir, Monsieur Castle.

\- Rick. Appelez-moi Rick, s'il vous plait. Monsieur Castle, ça fait…j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux monsieur !

\- Dans ce cas, au revoir, Rick.

\- Au revoir, Kate.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire signe à un taxi lorsque Castle lui demanda soudain :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites le jour de Noël ?

Beckett se retourna, surprise.

\- Avec Alexis, on va faire du patin à glace à Bryant Park, poursuivit-il face au regard interrogateur de Beckett. Ça vous dirait de venir avec nous ? Alexis n'a pas arrêté de me parler de vous aujourd'hui. Vous lui avez fait une grosse impression, apparemment. Je sais qu'elle serait ravie de vous revoir.

Pour être honnête, il se devait de reconnaître qu'Alexis n'était qu'un prétexte. En fait, il avait surtout très envie de revoir Kate et se disait que s'il la laissait partir sans rien dire, sans rien tenter, il ne la reverrait probablement jamais. Il avait déjà vécu ça une fois, et il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise à nouveau. L'espace d'un instant, l'image d'un visage de son passé flotta devant ses yeux. Celui d'Allison, une fille rencontrée lors d'une fête, en première année de fac. En six heures, ils avaient fait connaissance, ils avaient refait le monde, ils avaient dansé, et étaient tombés fou amoureux. Le lendemain, elle avait disparu. Il avait passé l'année entière à la chercher, mais il ne connaissait pas son nom de famille. Depuis, pas une semaine ne passait sans qu'il ne pense à elle. Non, il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Alors il avait lancé cette invitation, sans même réfléchir.

Beckett réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle ne travaillait pas le jour de Noël, et se dit qu'en l'absence de son père, elle allait sûrement passer la journée à se morfondre chez elle. D'un autre côté, elle venait de passer un bon moment avec Castle, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se montre un peu trop curieux. Non seulement elle appréciait sa compagnie mais en plus, elle adorait patiner.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. Ça pourrait être sympa, se décida-t-elle.

\- Si vous voulez, je passe vous chercher chez vous, proposa-t-il, ravi.

\- Non. Il vaut mieux que l'on se rejoigne là-bas. Dites-moi juste à quelle heure.

\- 15 heures, ça vous irait? À l'entrée de la patinoire ?

\- 15 heures, c'est parfait.

Il fit signe à un taxi qui arrivait à leur hauteur.

\- Alors, à dans deux jours, dit-il en lui tenant la porte.

\- Bonne soirée, répondit-elle.

Il ferma la porte et regarda le taxi s'éloigner avant d'en appeler un à son tour.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que je suis désolée de vous faire attendre autant de temps de temps entre les chapitres. Un mois, c'est long, très long, je sais. Mais même si j'aime ça, je ne trouve vraiment pas le temps d'écrire régulièrement. Alors, tant pis pour moi si je vous ai perdu en route. Mais si vous êtes toujours là, bonne lecture. (Merci à Caskett d'avoir relevé une incohérence que j'ai aussitôt corrigée)**

* * *

Assis sur un banc, ils attendaient depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque Castle vit Beckett arriver dans leur direction.

\- Excusez-moi, je suis en retard.

\- Pas de problème, dit-il en se levant. Vous êtes là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Le geste dura un peu plus que nécessaire, et pendant quelques secondes, ce fut comme si rien autour d'eux n'existait.

\- Bonjour, Kate, dit timidement Alexis

\- Bonjour, Alexis. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ça va. Je suis contente que vous veniez patiner avec nous.

\- Et moi, je suis contente que vous m'ailliez invité parce que tu sais quoi ? J'adore faire du patin à glace !

\- Vous en faites depuis longtemps ? Moi, ça fait trois ans. Au début, je tombais souvent, mais plus maintenant. J'arrive même à faire quelques figures.

\- Oh, tu dois être très forte, alors. J'ai hâte que tu montres ce que tu sais faire !

\- On y va ? Proposa Castle.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, où ils louèrent les patins ainsi qu'un casque pour Alexis. Aussitôt équipée, celle-ci se précipita sur la glace et se mit à évoluer avec aisance au milieu de la foule.

\- Alexis, fait attention, cria Castle.

Mais la fillette, déjà loin, ne l'entendit même pas. Ils la regardèrent patiner un instant.

\- Elle semble très à l'aise, constata Beckett.

\- Plus que moi, c'est sûr.

\- Et si vous me montriez de quoi vous êtes capable ? Allez, on y va.

À leur tour, ils pénétrèrent sur la glace. Ils firent un premier tour de patinoire sans se presser, pour échauffer leurs muscles et apprivoiser les sensations, tandis qu'Alexis entamait déjà son deuxième tour.

\- Allez, papa, plus vite ! lança-t-elle en passant à côté d'eux.

\- Vous vous débrouillez bien, constata Beckett.

\- Et vous n'avez encore rien vu. Attendez que je vous fasse mon fameux triple axel, plaisanta Castle.

\- Triple ? Vraiment ? Sourit Beckett.

\- Bon, d'accord. J'exagère un peu.

\- Un peu juste ?

\- Un peu beaucoup. Disons que quand je suis en forme, j'arrive à faire une petite pirouette.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

\- Peut-être un peu plus tard. Mais et vous alors ?

\- Quoi moi ? Demanda Beckett en patinant en arrière pour pouvoir continuer à discuter avec lui en face à face.

\- Regardez-vous. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous maîtrisez plutôt bien l'art du patin ?

\- Peut-être parce que j'ai fait un peu de patinage artistique quand j'étais petite.

\- Vous avez participé à des compétitions ?

\- Quelques-unes.

Castle la regarda d'un air songeur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, c'est juste que…j'étais en train vous imaginer dans une de ces petites robes à volants…Vous deviez être trop mignonne !

Les joues de Beckett rosirent sous le compliment. Elle fit demi-tour et enchaina quelques pas de géant pour que Castle ne le voie pas, mais c'était trop tard.

\- Et vous êtes adorable quand vous rougissez, dit-il en la rejoignant, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus.

Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les bouscule en passant un peu trop près.

\- Allez, on y retourne, lança Beckett. On fait la course ? Le dernier qui finit le tour paye sa tournée! Le défia-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, mais je tiens le pari.

\- Vous êtes prêt ?

\- Prêt !

\- C'est parti !

Bien qu'ils se soient élancés en même temps, Beckett, bien plus à l'aise que lui sur des patins, le distança rapidement et arriva la première. Lorsqu'il la rejoignit, il tenta un demi chasse-neige pour s'arrêter, mais fut déséquilibré et manqua de tomber. Beckett le rattrapa de justesse et ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La proximité était telle que les nuages de buée s'échappant de leurs bouches se mêlèrent et l'espace d'un instant, le temps se figea. Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre, sans se lâcher du regard, sans un mot. La chaleur du corps de Beckett contre le sien bouleversa Castle et soudain, il ressentit l'envie folle de l'embrasser. Ses yeux glissèrent vers les lèvres entrouvertes de Kate, des lèvres tentantes, mais il se retint. Son regard remonta et l'azur rencontra l'émeraude. Beckett eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une étincelle de désir dans les yeux de Castle avant qu'il ne les ferme. De son côté, une douce chaleur l'avait envahie à l'instant où leurs deux corps étaient entrés en contact. Elle se sentait bien, presque à sa place, dans les bras de Rick. Jamais elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle sensation de bien-être. C'en était troublant. Mais l'arrivée d'Alexis les ramena tous les deux à la réalité.

\- Je vous ai vu faire la course. Kate a gagné !

\- Oui, citrouille. Elle a gagné, dit-il en s'éloignant de Beckett, non sans prendre le temps de lui arranger l'écharpe autour du cou d'un geste tendre, presque intime, qui troubla encore plus Kate.

\- Et tu n'es pas fâché ?

Beckett leur lança un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Papa déteste perdre, expliqua la fillette. À chaque fois, il en fait toute une histoire.

\- C'est faux ! s'insurgea Castle.

\- C'est vrai, assura Alexis.

\- Bon, d'accord, je reconnais que parfois… souvent, reprit-il en voyant le regard de reproche de sa fille, je suis mauvais perdant mais…pas aujourd'hui.

\- C'est bien, papa. Tu deviens un grand garçon ! se moqua Alexis, ce à quoi Castle répondit par une grimace.

Beckett éclata de rire. Des deux, c''était à se demander qui était l'adulte et qui était l'enfant.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais vous me devez un verre, Castle ! Lâcha-t-elle naturellement.

Au regard surprit qu'il lui lança, elle réalisa soudain comment elle venait de l'appeler.

\- Oh…Excusez-moi.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal.

\- Pardon, mais c'est sorti tout seul. Sûrement à cause du boulot.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Entre nous, on s'appelle tous par nos noms de famille. Enfin, sauf quand on s'adresse à nos supérieurs, bien sûr !

\- Je me doute.

\- Écoutez, je suis confuse…

\- Ne le soyez pas. « Castle »… J'aime bien. Ça me change des « Richard » ou autre « Ricky ».

\- Ricky ? Il arrive qu'on vous appelle Ricky ?

\- Dans certaines circonstances, oui. Mais…je ne peux pas en parler devant Alexis. Ce serait vraiment gênant ! Sans compter qu'elle est bien trop jeune pour entendre parler de ….ça.

\- Oh….Je vois, rougit Beckett en comprenant de ce dont Castle voulait parler.

\- Moi, je vois pas, dit Alexis. Tu parles de quoi ?

\- De rien, ma chérie. Je t'expliquerai quand tu seras plus grande…Ou peut-être pas, d'ailleurs, dit-il après réflexion. Oh, bon sang ! Je ne veux même pas y penser ! Faites que ce jour n'arrive jamais !

L'air soudain déconfit de Castle, s'imaginant devoir un jour parler de sexualité avec sa fille, amusa Kate.

\- Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis, papa. T'es vraiment bizarre !

\- Tu as raison, ma puce. Oublions-ça. Vous pouvez m'appeler Castle, dit-il à Beckett, mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que je puisse vous appelez Beckett.

\- Ça me semble équitable.

\- Parfait ! Maintenant que l'on est d'accord là-dessus, on va le boire, ce verre ? Tournée de chocolat chaud pour tout le monde, lança-t-il à la ronde, ça vous va ?

\- Super ! S'exclama Alexis en se dirigeant aussitôt vers la sortie de la patinoire.

Kate allait la suivre lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Castle la retenir par le bras. Elle se retourna d'un air interrogateur lorsqu'il la prit par surprise en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement.

\- De quoi? Demanda Kate, rougissante.

\- De m'avoir empêché de tomber tout à l'heure.

\- N'exagérez pas. Je ne vous ai pas sauvé la vie, non plus !

\- Non, mais j'aurais pu me faire mal.

\- Je suis certaine que vous savez tomber en toute sécurité. C'est la base, quand on commence à patiner.

\- Peut-être. N'empêche que c'était mieux d'atterrir dans vos bras que sur les fesses.

\- Oui, ben n'en abusez pas trop quand même !

\- C'était tellement agréable que je ne peux rien vous promettre.

Une fois de plus, Beckett sentit ses joues devenir écarlates. Gênée, elle se retourna et, sans un mot, sortit de la patinoire pour rejoindre Alexis qui les attendait. Castle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, trop heureux de voir à quel point il la troublait.

Une grande tente avait été installée juste à côté pour permettre aux patineurs de boire un verre ou manger un morceau entre deux tours de patinoire. Ils commandèrent leurs chocolats chauds et s'installèrent à une table.

\- Alors, Alexis, tu ne m'as pas dit. Qu'est-ce que le Père Noël avait déposé pour toi au pied du sapin ce matin ? Demanda Beckett.

\- Un jeu pour faire des expériences de chimie, et ça, dit la fillette en lui montrant le bonnet, l'écharpe et les gants qu'elle avait posé sur la table. Et un livre aussi.

\- Un livre ? Tu sais déjà lire?

\- Oui, mais pas depuis très longtemps.

\- C'est quoi comme livre?

\- Un livre de contes de fées.

\- Le Père Noël t'a gâté, dis-moi.

\- Oui.

La réponse laconique interpella Beckett. La fillette semblait soudain mal à l'aise.

\- Il y a un problème, Alexis? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je peux te dire un secret, Kate ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- N'écoute pas ce que je dis, papa.

\- Promis ! Croix de bois, croix de fer ! Répondit Castle.

La fillette se pencha vers Beckett pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, la main devant la bouche :

\- En fait, je ne suis pas très sûre que le Père Noël existe vraiment.

\- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Murmura à son tour Beckett.

\- Ben comment il fait pour distribuer les cadeaux aux enfants du monde entier en une seule nuit ?

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait des lutins pour l'aider.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on raconte aux enfants. Mais je suis grande maintenant. Je crois plus trop à toutes ces histoires.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Alexis.

\- Dit rien. Surtout pas à papa.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que lui, il y croit encore ! Vraiment ! La preuve, ce matin, il est venu me réveiller à six heures parce qu'il lui tardait trop de découvrir ses cadeaux. Il faut pas qu'il sache, le pauvre, il serait trop triste. Alors tu lui diras rien, hein ? Promis ?

\- Promis ! Ça restera entre toi et moi.

Elles se redressèrent pour reprendre une posture normale après leur petit aparté. Beckett lança un regard amusé à Castle.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous vous êtes raconté toutes les deux ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- Discussion entre filles, Castle ! Vous ne saurez rien.

Les voyant croiser leurs petits doigts pour sceller leur engagement, il n'insista pas, et le regard complice qu'elles échangèrent n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ils finirent leur chocolat chaud en discutant joyeusement, puis retournèrent patiner. Ils firent d'abord plusieurs tours tous les trois, puis Kate proposa à Alexis de lui apprendre quelques figures, pour le plus grand bonheur de la fillette. Castle se mit un peu en retrait, les regardant interagir l'une avec l'autre tout en lançant des encouragements à sa fille. Kate faisait preuve de beaucoup de patience et de pédagogie envers Alexis qui elle, buvait littéralement les paroles de Beckett et mettait tout son cœur à appliquer ses conseils. Le courant semblait bien passer entre les deux, à la grande satisfaction de Castle. Une heure passa. Puis il proposa de quitter la patinoire et d'aller se promener.

Après avoir rendu patins et casque, ils déambulèrent dans les petites allées du marché de Noël, se laissant porter par l'atmosphère magique et féerique des lieux. Alexis courait de chalet en chalet, s'émerveillant devant les diverses créations proposées à la vente et autres souvenirs. Castle lui aussi s'amusait comme un gamin. Il fit rire Beckett à essayer un bonnet de Père Noël lumineux dans un stand, un serre-tête «renne » dans un autre, ou encore en enfilant un pull de Noël avec lequel il aurait gagné haut-la-main le prix du pull moche de l'année !

\- J'ai faim, papa, dit soudain Alexis

Castle regarda sa montre et fut surpris de constater qu'il était presque 19h00. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

\- Vu l'heure, c'est normal, chérie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

\- Des frites de chez Home Frite ! s'exclama Alexis.

Castle se tourna vers Beckett.

\- Ça vous convient? C'est juste à côté.

\- Ça sera parfait.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique et ne durent patienter qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant d'avoir chacun leur cône de frites dans les mains. Ils s'installèrent non loin du sapin géant le temps de les déguster. Une fois les siennes finies, Alexis alla se planter devant le sapin, comme hypnotisée par la lumière bleutée des nombreuses guirlandes qui ornaient l'arbre, bientôt suivie par son père et Beckett. Bien que fascinée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, Castle vit sa fille bailler.

\- Ah, je crois qu'il est temps que je ramène cette jeune fille à la maison.

\- Je crois aussi, dit Beckett à qui le bâillement d'Alexis n'avait pas non plus échappé.

\- En tout cas, je voudrais que vous sachiez que j'ai apprécié de passer du temps avec vous, Beckett. C'était très…agréable.

\- Merci, Castle. Moi aussi, j'ai passé un bon après-midi.

\- Alors je…euh…Je me disais que…Peut-être que….

\- Pour un écrivain, je ne vous trouve pas très éloquent, Sourit Beckett.

\- Un philosophe a dit : « Le premier mérite d'un auteur est d'être vrai. Être éloquent n'est que le second ». Mais ne vous moquez pas ! D'habitude, je me débrouille plutôt bien. C'est juste que…

Même lui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. D'ordinaire, il n'avait aucun mal à s'exprimer, surtout pas avec les femmes qu'il tentait de séduire. Sa célébrité, à elle seule, lui épargnait déjà une bonne moitié du travail, et son côté play- boy beau parleur faisait le reste. Mais là, face à Beckett, il avait soudain l'impression d'être un adolescent terrorisé à l'idée de se prendre un râteau monumental en invitant son amoureuse à sortir avec lui.

\- Crachez le morceau, Castle !

\- En fait, il se trouve qu'Alexis part demain passer quelques jours chez sa mère. Et que je…j'ai très envie de vous revoir. Alors, je me disais que, peut-être, on pourrait aller manger un soir ? Si vous êtes d'accord ?

Mais Alexis intervint avant que Beckett ne puisse répondre.

\- Papa, on rentre à la maison ? Je suis fatiguée.

\- Oui, ma puce. On rentre. Mais d'abord, tu ne crois pas qu'il faut dire au revoir à Kate ?

\- Oui, pardon. Au revoir, Kate. Et merci pour cet après-midi. C'était super, à la patinoire.

\- Merci à toi, Alexis. C'est vrai. C'était super. Ton père m'a dit que tu allais passer quelques jours avec ta mère. Alors, amuses-toi bien à Los Angeles, et peut-être à bientôt.

\- À bientôt, Kate.

\- Vous voulez qu'on vous dépose ? Demanda Castle.

\- Non, ça va aller. Rentrez directement chez vous, c'est mieux, pour Alexis.

Castle sortit un carnet et un stylo de la poche intérieure de son blouson, nota rapidement quelque chose sur une feuille, la déchira et la lui tendit.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant le morceau de papier.

\- Mon numéro de téléphone. Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Peut-être que vous n'avez pas envie, peut-être que ça va trop vite, peut-être que…J'en sais rien. Je sais juste que j'ai envie de vous revoir, Kate. Alors, j'espère que vous m'appellerez.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il prit Alexis dans ses bras, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'avenue pour prendre un taxi.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il coucha Alexis, et alors qu'elle était déjà à moitié endormie, il l'entendit murmurer :

\- Je l'aime bien.

\- Qui donc, ma puce ?

\- Kate. Je l'aime bien.

\- Moi aussi je l'aime bien.


End file.
